Teen Titans: Starfire gets kidnapped by Slade
by willfrieden
Summary: In this story, the Teen Titans are enjoying themselves. However, Starfire gets kidnapped by Slade, who wants to take over the world. What will happen? Note: This is based off of Teen Titans Go. (Starfire x Robin) some (Raven x Beast Boy)
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical morning. The Teen Ttians were enjoying themselves after managing to defeat Cinderblock. Beast Boy wasn't up yet but Raven, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg were. "I wonder why Beast Boy isn't up yet"? Asked Cyborg. "I have no idea" Said Starfire.

"Should one of us go check on him"? Asked Robin. "I will" Said Raven. "Ok" Said Robin. Raven decided to go check on Beast Boy since he still hasn't woken up. I wonder why Beast Boy hasn't woken up yet, thought Raven to herself. Then, she went and saw that Beast Boy was still asleep.

It was already 10 am and they normally all woke up at 8:30 am. Raven decided to wake him up. "Beast Boy, wake up" Shouted Raven. "Ah, what the" Said Beast Boy. "You were sleeping for a while" Said Raven. "Oh, ok, sorry" Said Beast Boy.

Then, Beast Boy and Raven went back in the room. "It's a good thing Beast Boy is up now" Said Starfire. "I agree" Said Cyborg. "Well, let's eat some breakfast now" Suggested Robin. "Right" Said Cyborg. Then, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy all ate breakfast.

Little did they realize was that Slade was plotting to kidnap Starfire. "I will kidnap Starfire and destroy the Teen Titans" Laughed Slade. Now back to Cyborg, Raven, Robin Starfire and Beast Boy as they finished eating breakfast and cleaned up after themselves.

"That was good" Said Robin. "I agree" Said Cyborg. "Hey Cyborg, let's play some videogames" Said Beast Boy. "Yeah" Said Cyborg. Beast Boy and Cyborg then played some videogames. In the meantime, Raven was reading her comic book.

Robin decided to head back to his room when suddenly, Starfire stopped him. "Friend Robin, do you mind if I come into your room to hang out too"? Asked Starfire. "Sure" Said Robin. So, Robin and Starfire decided to talk with each other to hang out.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Cyborg were having fun with each other, playing a videogame that seemed like Mario. "This is fun" Said Beast Boy. "I agree" Said Cyborg. Raven noticed that Beast Boy hadn't called her mama or did his jokes today. "Hey Beast Boy, anything wrong"? Asked Raven.

"What do you mean"? Asked Beast Boy. "Well, you haven't exactly said any of your jokes or called me mama" Said Raven. "Oh, sorry, I just wanted to leave you alone and not say any of those remarks since you don't like them that much" Said Beast Boy.

"Oh" said Raven who looked sad. "I wonder why Raven is sad, she normally never displays emotions"? Asked Beast Boy. "Well, she probably likes you" Said Cyborg. "I doubt it, whenever I try something she always says to leave me alone" Said Beast Boy. "Maybe she is just nervous to tell you" Suggested Cyborg.

"I guess" Said Beast Boy. Meanwhile, Starfire and Robin were having fun and chatting with each other. "I'm having fun, friend Robin" Said Starfire. "Me too, I'm glad you decided to hang out with me" Said Robin. Little did they realize was that Slade was almost to their hideout.

In the meantime, Beast Boy and Cyborg paused their game so Beast Boy can comfort Raven. "Raven, I just thought you didn't like me" Said Beast Boy. "Well, I do but I had a hard time telling you" Said Raven. "Oh ok, well I like you too" Said Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry that I've not treated you well sometimes" Said Raven. "It's ok, I can come off as annoying sometimes" Said Beast Boy. It seemed as though Beast Boy and Raven were finally dating. "Do you want to play videogames with me and Cyborg"? Asked Beast Boy.

"Sure" Said Raven. So, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to play videogames. In the meantime, Robin didn't think Starfire has a crush on him. Starfire has had a hard time telling her feelings to Robin but she had some. They were playing The Sorry board game.

Will she ever like me? Thought Robin to himself. He was seriously considering giving up trying to get Starfire to like him. However, he didn't realize that Starfire did have a crush on him but had a hard time telling him. Robin shook of the thought and continued to play the board game with Starfire.

Starfire was winning so far though. "Man, it looks like I'm losing" Said Robin. "Well, are you still having fun at least"? Asked Starfire. "I'm having fun" Said Robin. "Cool" Said Starfire. "Yeah" Said Robin. Slade then arrived at the hideout and the alarm went off.

"What was that"? Asked Robin. Robin then signaled the Titans. "Titans, stop whatever you are doing, the alarm is going off" Shouted Robin. "What's going on"? Asked Cyborg. "I'm not really sure to be honest" Said Robin. "Well, we quit our game as soon as we heard the alarm" Said Cyborg.

"Let's take a look" Suggested Beast Boy. They then did and saw that Slade was out there. "Slade" Said Robin angrily. "Yes, it is I, Slade" Laughed Slade evilly. "What do you want"? Asked Raven angrily. "To destroy all of you but first this" Said Slade. Slade then reached and captured Starfire.

"Let her go" Said Robin angrily. "Make me" Said Slade. "Help" Said Starfire. Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy tried helping Starfire. However, Slade escapes with Starfire after tying them up. "Robin" shouted Starfire. "It's too late" Laughed Slade. Slade then leaves.

"I can't believe Slade captured Starfire" Said Robin. "I know" Said Cyborg. Then, since Slade forgot to gag them, the Titans were able to bite on the ropes and got out of them. "I will rescue Starfire from that heinous Slade" Said Robin, angered that Slade took Starfire.

"He won't get away with this" Said Cyborg. "I agree" Said Robin. "Me too" Said Raven. Meanwhile at Slade's lair. "You won't get away with this" Said Starfire. "I will, and I will take over this world" Said Slade.

What will happen and will Cyborg, Robin, Raven and Beast Boy be able to find where Slade took Starfire? Find out as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile with Beast Boy, Robin, Raven and Cyborg …. "We must find that Slade" Said Robin. "I know" Said Beast Boy. "We will find him and stop his diabolical plot" Said Cyborg. "I wonder how he is still alive, considering we destroyed him" Said Raven. "Who knows"? Asked Cyborg.

"That's because it was from me" Came a voice. "That voice sounds familiar" Said Beast Boy. The voice came closer and it was none other than Terra. "What do you want, Terra"? Asked Cyborg angrily. "Yeah" Said Raven angrily. "To help Slade take over this world" Laughed Terra.

"How did you escape the trash hole we imprisoned you in"? Asked Raven. "Oh, I found some rope and someone accidentally left it opened" Said Terra.

"I might have accidentally left it opened" Said Cyborg. "Cyborg" Said the other three, annoyed. "Sorry" Said Cyborg. "It's fine, we will stop her" Said Robin. "Yeah right" Said Terra. "I can't believe you revived Slade" Said Robin. "Oh well, now it's time for me to get rid of the four of you" Said Terra.

"Bring it on, former girlfriend" Said Beast Boy, who no longer had any feelings for Terra. Then, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin fought against Terra. Meanwhile with Slade and Starfire …. "Let me out" Said Starfire angrily. "Nah, I'm good" Said Slade.

"I don't understand how you are still alive" Said Starfire. "Terra helped revive me after the fight you had against me" Said Slade. "Great" Said Starfire angrily. "Ha, ha, ha" Laughed Slade evilly.

I hope Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg get here soon and I can tell Robin my feelings for him, thought Starfire. Now back to Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg as they continued fighting against Terra. "Give it up Terra, there's four of us and only one of you" Said Robin.

"I will never give up" Said Terra. "Oh blah, blah, blah" Said Raven. "I'll give you a blah, blah, blah" Said Terra. They then continue fighting Terra. In the end, Terra ended up losing and Raven punched her into the dimension, and Terra was trapped again.

Then, to make sure that Terra wouldn't break free again, Raven destroyed the ropes in the trash hole. She then closed the dimension. "That was she gets for resurrecting Slade and being such a jerk" Said Beast Boy. "I agree" Said Robin. "Me too" Said Cyborg.

"I'm glad I'm no longer with Terra and that I'm dating Raven" Said Beast Boy. "Me too" Said Raven. Raven and Beast Boy were in love and kissed, making Robin kind of jealous due to the fact that he had no love like that. "What's wrong Robin"? Asked Cyborg.

"Oh nothing, let's continue searching for Slade" Said Robin. Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy then continued searching for Slade. Meanwhile …. "Ha, with this machine, I will destroy all of you, it just has to warm up and sadly, it's only at 20% but you just wait" Laughed Slade.

"We will stop you" Said Starfire, angrily. "Yeah right" Said Slade. Starfire was starting to get really angry at Slade. Starfire almost never got angry and was normally very cheerful, but she was starting to really get mad. "What's the matter, mad that you can't stop me"? Laughed Slade.

"I am, and I will get out of here" Said Starfire. "Yeah, yeah" Said Slade. Now back to Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy as they decided to search for Slade's hideout in the forest. "Let's try this forest" Suggested Robin. "Right" Said Cyborg. "I hope this is right" Said Raven.

"Well, we have to try" Said Beast Boy. "I suppose you're right" Said Raven. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The forest only ended up getting Cyborg, Raven, Robin and Beast Boy lost. "Great, we are lost now" Said Robin. "I know" Said Cyborg. "Calm down everyone, we will find where Slade is and rescue Starfire" Said Raven. "Yeah, I agree with Raven" Said Beast Boy.

"I just hope we can find Starfire" Said Robin. "Do you like Starfire"? Asked Cyborg. "Yeah, but I don't think she likes me back" Said Robin. "How do you know though"? Asked Cyborg. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter, we will still rescue her" Said Robin. "Right" Said Beast Boy.

Meanwhile with Slade …. "Ha, now the machine is at 40%" Laughed Slade. "Let me out of here now" Said Starfire angrily. "Make me, and once the machine is set, I'll destroy all of you by luring the Titans over to me" Laughed Slade. "Be quiet" Said Starfire. "Make me" Said Slade.

Now back to Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg as it was getting late. "It's getting late so we should probably set up camp and go to sleep soon enough" Said Beast Boy. "I agree" Said Raven. "Ok" Said Robin.

So, Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy set up their camp and ate dinner which they had hot dogs except for Beast Boy, who had a veggie dog since Beast Boy doesn't eat meat. After that, they were able to brush teeth and they went to sleep. The next day …. "Guys, wake up, we need to get going" Said Robin.

"What time is it"? Asked Beast Boy. "It's 8:30 am, the time we normally wake up" Said Robin. "Ok" Said Beast Boy. "Let's go rescue Starfire" Said Robin. "Right" Said Raven. "We will find Slade and stop him" Said Cyborg.

"I agree" Said Raven. Then, Cyborg, Raven, Robin and Beast Boy continued on as they continued their search for Slade. "I can't believe it's so hard to find Slade's hideout" Said Robin. "I know" Said Cyborg. "Well, we will find him" Said Raven. "Right" Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy, Raven, Robin and Cyborg seemed to finally find their way out of the forest. However, they still had no leads on where Slade could possibly be. "I really hate Slade so much, he's probably hurting Starfire" Said Robin. "It's possible, that's why there's no time to lose" Said Cyborg.

"Right" Said Raven. Little did Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and Robin realize was that Dr. Light was of course, going to get in their way. Dr. Light this time built a crystal machine that harnesses light energy to make himself stronger in order to get rid of the Titans.

Then, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and Robin saw Dr. Light. "Great, it's Dr. Light" Said Robin, annoyed. "What do you want Dr. Light"? Asked Cyborg angrily. "To take over the world and destroy all of you" Said Dr. Light. "Fat chance of that happening, Titans, Go" Said Robin.

"You four are all going to lose" Said Dr. Light. "Yeah right" Said Cyborg. Then, Raven, Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg fought against Dr. Light. Dr. Light, despite having more power, ended up losing to them and got arrested.

"Ha, that's what he gets" Said Beast Boy. "I agree, now let's continue on" Said Robin. Will they ever get any leads on where Slade is? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The four Titans were at a loss of what to do. They had absolutely no leads on Slade. "Slade is such a jerk, and of course, he made it impossible to find his hideout" Said Robin. "It's ok Robin, we will still find him" Said Cyborg. "I know, but poor Starfire is suffering more than likely" said Robin.

"Things are going to be alright" comforted Beast Boy. "Yeah" Said Raven. "I sure hope so" Said Robin. "We are trying I suppose though and that's all that matters" Said Cyborg. "True" Said Robin. Then, Robin was thinking to himself.

That idiot Slade is going to pay for everything, even if Starfire doesn't like me back, I will still rescue her and stop Slade at all costs, thought Robin to himself. Meanwhile …. "The machine is now halfway ready to destroy all of you and help me take over the world" Laughed Slade.

"I hate you so much, if it weren't for you, I'd be with Robin right now" Said Starfire angrily. "Nobody cares, I'm glad I'm keeping you from Robin" Said Slade. "Be quiet" Said Starfire angrily. "I'm good" Said Slade.

Now back to Beast Boy, Raven, Robin and Cyborg, as they tried asking around town now that they found the town again. However, they didn't get much Intel on where Slade was. "Man, that was a bust" Said Robin. "I know, but we can't give up" said Raven. "We won't" Said Cyborg.

Robin appeared sad since he still couldn't find where Slade took Starfire. "Robin, don't be sad, we will rescue Starfire" Said Cyborg. "I know, it's just I wish we found the hideout already" Said Robin. "Well, sitting here isn't going to help, so, let's go" Said Raven.

"Yeah" Said Beast Boy. So, Raven, Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg continued searching. They then finally managed to find a lead. "You're looking for this person in the picture"? Asked the random man. "Yeah" Said Robin. "Well, I saw him a few days ago head in this direction" Said the random man.

"Ok, thanks" Said Raven. "I don't know where he went after that, but I know he went that way" Said the man. "Ok, thanks again" Said Robin. Then, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg left the man. "Ok, so it looks like we know Slade went that way" Said Beast Boy.

"Of course that still doesn't mean much" stated Raven. "That's true, but any help is useful" said Robin. "True" Said Raven. "Anyways, let's go in this direction, and hope for the best" said Cyborg. "Yeah, let's hope this is the right way" said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy, Robin, Raven and Cyborg then continued on in the direction the man pointed. Meanwhile, since Slade was still waiting, he decided to go for a lunch break. "I will be back you brat" Said Slade. "You're the brat" Said Starfire.

Slade then went for a lunch break. I really hate him for taking me so far away from Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and my beloved Robin, thought Starfire to herself. Now back to Raven, Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Why does Slade have to be so tricky to find, I mean seriously"? Asked Robin.

"Who knows"? Asked Beast Boy. "I'm not even sure if the direction we are heading in is right or not" replied Robin. "Well, there isn't really too much we can do" said Cyborg. "True" Said Robin. "Well, let's keep on going and hopefully we don't get lost" said Raven.

"Hopefully" Said Beast Boy. Meanwhile at the Titan's tower, Silkie had a lot of food because the Titans ended up leaving a bunch of food for him before they left. Silkie was having a good time at home alone but was mad because he also saw that Starfire got kidnapped.

However, Silkie couldn't do too much to help which annoyed him. Meanwhile back at Slade's lair, Slade was back from his lunch break. "I'm now back from my lunch break, how are you doing, pathetic brat"? Asked Slade. Starfire, however, ignored Slade. "Touchy aren't we" Said Slade.

"Be quiet you idiot" said Starfire angrily. "You're the idiot' said Slade. "You are" said Starfire. In the meantime, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Robin had to stop again to camp for the night. "Too bad it's nighttime already" said Robin. "I know but hey, at least we have somewhat of a lead" said Raven.

"True" Said Beast Boy. "Anyways, let's eat dinner" suggested Cyborg. "Right" Said Robin. Meanwhile with Terra … "How dare those Titans trap me once again in this trash hole" said Terra, annoyed. Terra tried finding a way out but it was to no avail.

"GRRRR" Said Terra. Then, she managed to get lucky to find one rope that Raven didn't find. "Ha, I found one rope but of course there's no way out of here" Said Terra to herself. So, Terra couldn't really do much. I hope Slade gets rid of them, thought Terra to herself.

Now back to Raven, Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg as it was time to sleep after they ate sandwiches. "Alright guys, night" Said Robin. "Night" Said Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy as they went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, everyone was awake except for Robin because Robin was tired from the long search for Slade. So, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were up. Raven then decided to wake up Robin. "Robin, wake up" Said Raven. "Huh"? Asked Robin.

"You were asleep for a while, it's already 10 am" Said Raven. "That was fast, I guess I was tired" Said Robin. "You were, we were up at around 9 am but waited in case you wanted to sleep longer" Said Beast Boy. "Well, thanks" Said Robin. "You're welcome" Said Cyborg.

"Anyways, let's go after breakfast and we brush teeth, I hope we can find some kind of clue as to where Slade is" Said Robin. "Yeah, hopefully" Said Raven. So, Raven, Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg then continued on after eating breakfast and brushing teeth.

Meanwhile with Slade and Starfire … "Ha ha ha, the machine is now at 70%, just 30% more, and it will be ready" Laughed Slade. "I will destroy that stupid machine of yours" Said Starfire angrily.

"Sure you will, you are all tied up and can't even do anything and meanwhile, those four pathetic friends of yours can't even find me" Laughed Slade.

"My friends aren't pathetic, you are" Said Starfire angrily. "Nope, that's you" Said Slade. "I bet if Robin were here, he'd kick your sorry but" Said Starfire.

"Yeah right" Said Slade. "He would, he even destroyed you before that idiot Terra revived you" Said Starfire. "So what, I will win this time" Said Slade. "You just wait and see" Said Starfire. "Whatever you say" Said Slade.

Now back to Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg. As they continued on, Cyborg found a clue that Slade must have accidentally dropped. "I found something" Said Cyborg. "What did you find, Cyborg"? Asked Robin. "I found something of Slade's that looks like a medallion" Said Cyborg.

"This means we are heading in the right direction after all" Said Robin. "Sweet" Said Beast Boy. "Well, it's a good thing that fool dropped his medallion" Said Raven. "True" Said Cyborg. "Ha, just wait idiot Slade, we are on your trail thanks to the random man from earlier" Said Robin.

"Yep, it was a good thing we ran into him" Said Beast Boy. "I agree" Said Raven. "Well, let's go guys" Said Robin. "Right" Said Cyborg. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg then continued on the trail. It seems like they were almost there. Suddenly however, it began to rain.

"Oh great, it's raining now" Said Robin. "It's ok Robin, there's a cave up there, we will use that to help with shelter" Said Raven. "Right" Said Robin. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg then went into the cave in order to have shelter.

Meanwhile, Slade was taking a nap. I really hate Slade so much, me and Robin could be kissing right now and on a date but no, he has to be a jerk, thought Starfire to herself. Now back to Robin, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg as they waited in the cave.

"Too bad it has to be raining and right when we found a lead" Said Robin. "It's ok, at least we know we are heading in the right direction now" Said Beast Boy. "True" Said Robin. "Anyways, I'm sure the storm will subside and we can continue at least a little bit longer" Said Raven.

"True, I'm just glad we found a lead" Said Robin. "Me too" Said Beast Boy. The storm then subsided. "All right Titans, let's get a move on" Said Robin. "Right" Said Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg as they went and got a move on.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg continued on after the storm subsided. It seemed as though they were getting closer to Slade's hideout finally. However, it was then late. "Aw man, it's late now" Said Robin. "Well, at least we are more than likely getting closer to Slade" Said Beast Boy.

"True" Said Robin. "Anyways, let's eat dinner" Said Cyborg. "I agree" Said Raven. "Ok" Said Robin. Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy then ate dinner which was just ham and cheese sandwiches and they kept the ham and cheese in an ice pack. Meanwhile with Slade and Starfire ….

"The machine is at 80%, ha, ha, ha" Laughed Slade evilly. "Shut up" Said Starfire. "Make me" Said Slade. "I will and Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven will come soon and stop you" Said Starfire, clearly losing her patience with Slade. "Ooh, I'm so scared" Said Slade.

"You better be, useless annoying imbecile" Said Starfire angrily. "Your insults are pathetic, just like you" Said Slade. "You're the pathetic one" Said Starfire. Now back to Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin as it was late. They then brushed teeth. "Alright guys, goodnight" Said Robin.

"Night" Said Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg. The next day, the Titans were all tired. Then, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg woke up at 9:15 am. However, Robin was still asleep, since he was really tired. "I can't believe Robin is getting tired a lot" Said Beast Boy.

"I know, but it's because the search is exhausting" Said Raven. "True" Said Beast Boy. "Yeah, but thankfully we are getting closer at least" Stated Cyborg. "True" Said Raven. "I can't wait for Slade's pathetic plans to be stopped" Said Beast Boy. "Me too" Said Cyborg.

"Same here, Slade is so annoying" Said Raven. "I agree" Said Beast Boy. "Me too" Said Cyborg. It was then 10:30 am, and Robin finally woke up. "Wow, I can't believe I slept until 10:30 am" Said Robin. "I know, right" Said Beast Boy. "Well, let's get going after we eat" Said Robin. "Right" Said Cyborg.

Then, Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg and Raven all ate breakfast which was just granola bars. They then brushed their teeth and continued on. "I can't wait to get rid of Slade" Said Robin. "Me neither" Said Raven. "Slade is so stupid" Said Robin. "I agree" Said Cyborg.

Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy then saw a weird looking house. "What a strange looking house but this must mean we are getting really close" Said Robin. "True" Said Raven. Little did Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg realize was that the house was going to be haunted.

Meanwhile …. "This is so awesome, I am going to win this time" Laughed Slade. "Yeah right" Said Starfire. "I will win, moron" Said Slade. "That's what you are" Said Starfire. "I know what you are, but what am I"? Asked Slade. "An annoying idiot, that's what" Said Starfire.

"Shut up" Said Slade. "Shut up yourself" Said Starfire. "Whatever, at least I'm going to succeed" Said Slade. "You won't succeed at all" Said Starfire. Now back to Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy as they go in the haunted house. Will they get out of there? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg went in a haunted house, not knowing that it was haunted. "This house sure looks spooky" Said Robin. "I know, I hope we get out of here soon" Said Beast Boy. "Same here" Said Cyborg. "Yeah, and hopefully this is the right direction" Said Raven.

"Hopefully, but I guess we will find out soon enough" Said Robin. "True" Said Raven. Then, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg continued in the haunted house. Then … "Get out" came a voice. "What was that"? Asked Beast Boy, who was freaking out. "I don't know" Said Cyborg.

"Everyone, don't panic, let's just remain calm" Said Robin, trying to remain calm. "GET OUT" The voice came again. "Oh no" Said Beast Boy. "It's ok Beast Boy, I am right here" Said Raven, comforting a frightened Beast boy. "We have got to get out of here" Said Cyborg. "We will, let's run" Said Robin.

"Right" Said Cyborg. So, Beast Boy, Robin, Raven and Cyborg started to run away from the voice. Meanwhile …. "This is awesome, the machine is now at 90%" Said Slade, laughing. "Blah, blah, blah" Said Starfire. "I'll give you a blah, blah, blah" Said Slade. "You're so annoying" Said Starfire.

"You are annoying as well" Said Slade. Now back to Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg as they continued to run away from the eerie voice. They almost make it out when suddenly, a bunch of ghosts come out of nowhere. "Oh no" Shouted Beast Boy. "We are surrounded" Said Raven.

"I know, we have to find a way out of here" Said Robin. "You won't" Said the evil ghosts. "There just has to be a way out of here" Said Cyborg. "We just have to think" Said Robin. Robin, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg then tried to think of a way to escape.

"Hey, I've got an idea" Whispered Raven. "What's that"? Whispered Robin. "I can try my powers out" Whispered Raven. "Well, it's worth a shot" Whispered Cyborg. Raven then tried her powers but it was to no avail as none of their powers would work in the haunted house.

"It appears that my powers do not work here" Said Raven. "Oh, great, this sucks" Said Robin. "I agree" Said Cyborg. "We need to find a way out of here" Said Beast Boy. "We will, we just need to think "Said Robin. "You will never get out of here" Laughed all of the evil Ghosts.

"We will get out of here, Titans go" Shouted Robin. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg ran as fast they could. They then barely got out of the haunted house. "We made it" Said Robin. "Yes, we got out of there, hooray" Said Beast Boy. "I agree, now let's go" Said Cyborg. "Right" Said Raven.

Raven, Robin, Beast boy and Cyborg then continued on. After a while, they saw some mysterious looking hideout. "That hideout looks mysterious" Said Robin. "I agree" Said Beast Boy. "Do you think this is Slade's hideout, finally"? Asked Cyborg.

"There's only one way to find out, and that is to look around and see" Said Robin. "So, let's do it" Said Cyborg. "Yeah" Said Beast Boy. "Very well then, we will search the hideout" Said Robin. "Slade will pay for this" Said Raven. "I agree" Said Robin.

Meanwhile, Slade was once again taking a nap, getting very impatient for the Titans to arrive. "Stupid Slade, I can't wait for Robin, Raven Beast Boy and Cyborg to get here and stop him, then, I can finally tell Robin how I feel about him" Whispered Starfire.

Now back to Beast Boy, Raven, Robin and Cyborg as they decide to check out the hideout. "Time to check out the hideout, Titans" Said Robin. "This is great, we will probably find Starfire in here" Said Beast Boy. "I agree" Said Cyborg. "Me too, I can't wait to stop Slade" Said Raven.

"Same here" Said Robin. What will happen and will they finally find Slade and rescue Starfire? Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Last time, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg decided to check the hideout. They then discovered that it was Slade's hideout finally. "We finally found Slade's hideout, hooray" Whispered Robin. "I agree, Slade will pay for everything" Whispered Raven. "Agreed" Whispered Beast Boy.

"What should we do, Robin"? Whispered Cyborg. Robin then noticed the machine. "We need to create a diversion of some kind, and get rid of Slade's machine that I see over there" Whispered Robin. "Alright" Whispered Cyborg. "I will create the diversion" Whispered Raven. "Alright, be careful, my love" Whispered Beast Boy.

"I will" Whispered Raven. Raven and Beast Boy quickly kiss and then, Raven goes to create the diversion. "Hey Slade" Yelled out Raven. "It's Raven, how did you find this place"? Asked Slade, annoyed. "We just did, now come and try to catch me" Laughed Raven. "GRRRRR" Said Slade angrily.

"Alright, Raven got Slade away from Starfire, now, let's go destroy that stupid machine of Slade's while he is distracted' Whispered Robin. "Right" Whispered Beast Boy. Then, while Raven distracted Slade, Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy went and destroyed the machine of Slade's.

They were lucky enough to get rid of it since the machine was now fully ready to get rid of the Titans. "Thankfully, we destroyed the machine before Slade could use it" Whispered Robin. "True" Whispered Cyborg. "Now, let's go untie Starfire" Whispered Beast Boy. "Right" Whispered Robin.

Then, as Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg were about to untie Starfire, Slade noticed that they were there. "Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg" Yelled out Slade. "Quick, hurry" Said Robin. However, Slade quickly got closer. "Oh no" said Cyborg. "Hurry, hurry" Said Robin. "Right" Said Beast Boy.

Then … "Titans" Said Slade angrily. "Leave us alone" Said Beast Boy, annoyed. "I agree" Said Cyborg. "Make me, I will take over this world and even though you got rid of my machine, I will still get rid of all of you" Said Slade. "Yeah right" Said Cyborg.

"You think I'm bluffing, I already got Raven tied up" Said Slade. Indeed, Raven was tied up. "Let my girlfriend go" Said Beast Boy angrily. "Make me" Said Slade. "Yeah, and let Starfire go" said Robin. "Again, make me" Said Slade. "Then, Titans GO" Said Robin.

Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg then fought against Slade. In the end, despite Slade's best effort, Slade ended up getting destroyed and lost. "Ha, Slade is gone for good this time since Terra is trapped" Said Robin. "True" Said Cyborg. "Now, let's go untie Raven and Starfire" Said Robin.

"Right" Said Beast Boy. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy then untied Starfire and Raven. "Thanks" Said Raven. "Yeah, thanks for rescuing me from Slade" Said Starfire. "No problem, now, let's go back, I really want to get back home" Said Robin. "Same here" Said Cyborg. Starfire decided to wait until they got home to tell Robin.

I can't wait to get home and tell Robin that I love him, thought Starfire to herself. Robin in the meantime was thinking to himself too. What is Starfire thinking about? He wondered. It took the Titans a few days to get back home. They were finally home late at night.

"Sweet, we are finally home, Titans" Said Robin. "I'm glad we are home and Slade is gone" Said Raven. "Same here" Said Cyborg. "However, I'm tired right now" Said Robin. "True, we all are" Said Raven. "I know I am" Said Beast Boy. "Same here" Said Cyborg. "Robin, wait" Said Starfire.

However, Robin was too tired to hear and after brushing teeth, he immediately fell asleep. "Darn" Said Starfire. "What's wrong, Starfire"? Asked Beast Boy. "I wanted to tell Robin how I felt about him" Said Starfire. "What, I thought you didn't like Robin" Said Beast Boy.

"I do, I was just nervous to tell him" Said Starfire. "Well, I guess you have to wait until morning" Said Beast Boy. "Unfortunately" Said Starfire, sad. Beast Boy and Starfire then went back in the living room. Silkie was also in the living room, asleep after he ate the remaining food the Titans left.

"What's wrong with Starfire"? Asked Cyborg. "She likes Robin but Robin was too tired to hear Starfire calling to him" Said Beast Boy. "Well, that sucks for Starfire but at least she will be able to tell him in the morning" Said Cyborg.

"True, she couldn't while we were walking back since we were trying to focus on getting back to the Tower" Said Raven. "True" Said Beast Boy. "Anyways, we should probably head to sleep soon" Said Cyborg. "Ok" Said Starfire, who was still kind of sad.

So, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and Starfire go to sleep as well. The next morning … "Ah, it's time for morning time" Said Cyborg. "I agree" Said Raven. "Me too" Said Beast Boy. "I can't wait to tell my feelings to Robin today" Said Starfire.

Robin in the meantime, was still sleeping due to being tired from the search. "I can't believe Robin still isn't up" Said Starfire who was on the verge of crying. "Well, it's 9 am and he is probably tired from the long search" Said Beast Boy. "That's true" Said Cyborg.

"It will be alright Starfire, he will wake up soon hopefully but he may sleep for a couple more hours" Said Raven. "Stupid Slade, I'm glad he's destroyed" Said Starfire. "I know" Said Cyborg. "It's his fault that Robin is tired" Said Starfire. "True" Said Beast Boy.

A couple of hours later, Robin finally woke up. "Wow, it's already 11 am, that was fast" Said Robin, looking at the clock. Then, Robin went to eat breakfast. Hmm, what to eat, thought Robin. He then decided to get toast. Then … "Hey Robin, can I talk to you"? Asked Starfire.

"I need to eat first and everything, sorry" Said Robin. "It's ok" Said Starfire. I wonder why she's smiling, thought Robin to himself. In the meantime, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven were playing a videogame since they were relaxing.

Beast Boy was able to get Raven to like videogames and she's addicted now, too. "I can't believe I haven't played before, this is fun" Said Raven. "It sure is" Said Beast Boy. "I agree" Said Cyborg. Then, Robin finally finished eating. He then went to brush teeth. After that, Robin was done.

"What's up, Starfire"? Asked Robin. "Robin, I love you" Said Starfire, blushing. "Really"? Asked Robin, excited. "Yeah, I've just been nervous to tell you" Said Starfire. "Well, I love you too" Said Robin. Robin and Starfire then kissed each other.

"At least I was able to tell you my feelings for you, now" Said Starfire. "True, sorry that I fell asleep last night before you could tell me" Said Robin. "It's alright" Said Starfire. "So you and Starfire are now dating, huh"? Asked Cyborg after Robin and Starfire went into the room.

"We sure are" Said Robin as he and Starfire held hands. "Well, everything is finally over" Said Raven. "True" Said Beast Boy. Robin and Starfire then kissed again while Raven and Beast Boy did as well.

Little did Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg realize though was that Rose Wilson was not happy that her father was destroyed. Plus, she was tired of Raven ever since Raven stopped her from hurting Sticky Joe.

"I will have my revenge and I will avenge you, father, I know I haven't been the best daughter, but Raven just waits" Said Rose Wilson. Well, that's the end of this story and yes, Rose will be kidnapping Raven in the next one.


End file.
